


Where no house exists

by islasands



Series: Lambski [74]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this prose/poem to round off my year of writing fiction for Adam Lambert's fandom. I dedicate the poem to Adam and to my readers.</p><p>Start playing the music before you begin reading...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where no house exists

"Staralful"

 

Sigur Ros

 

  


 

 

This is the kind of poem that you read a few times. That way the song can get under the poem's skin.

I do not know the real life Adam and Sauli. I don't know the least thing about their real love. But I like to write about the terrain of love, wild or cultivated, and Adam's music hints at some of the journeys he has made.

The song is Staralfur by Sigur Ros.

 

"Where no house exists"

words are written by strangers  
whenever we are seen holding hands

photographs and moving pictures  
show when we were walking side by side

even the food for our table  
is of consuming interest to onlookers

and what we wear is closely examined  
for clues about the nakedness beneath

but for all this recording of our journey  
no-one has witnessed a single of our steps

or knows which stars were suddenly alligned  
to describe the arc of love between us

feelings so tender and so sensually resolute  
we may never recover from their intensity

as the moon retreating from its fulness  
cannot help but return again and again

nor does anyone know the price we pay  
to sleep so soundly in one another’s arms: 

for the cords that bind my heart so steadfastly to his  
sway in mid-air like a swinging rope bridge

that we cross in all weathers holding our promise fast  
never to look down and never to listen

to the depths or the heights of mystical expectations  
that we do not own and never would invent

so there is our house where no house exists  
there is our love suspended between cliffs

made secure and watched over by the solitary wind  
who like love comes from nowhere and is ever unseen

tells no-one where it is going nor where it has been

 

 

 


End file.
